Lunático
by Yeire
Summary: La primera luna llena de Lupin con los Merodeadores es algo incómoda. Ninguno sabe qué hacer, excepto Sirius, como siempre. Slash. SBxRL


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes es mío, pero supongo que eso está claro.

_**Lunático**_

Tiene miedo. O mejor dicho: Está asustado. Le aterroriza que sus amigos le teman por lo que van a ver. Han conseguido convertirse en animagos y ésta es la primera Luna Llena que pasarán juntos.

Peter está acojonado. _Colagusano_. Él se convertirá en una insignificante ratita y ¿qué pasará si al lobo no le gusta?

James tiene curiosidad. _Cornamenta_. El sobrio ciervo del que tan orgulloso está. ¿Cómo será el lobo¿Se aparecerá aunque sea un poco al tranquilo y pacífico Remus Lupin que se deja la piel ayudando a los demás?

Y Sirius… parece divertido, pero está preocupado. _Canuto_. Ésta será una noche repleta de travesuras, diversión y cosas que el resto de los alumnos del colegio no podrían ni siquiera imaginar, pero si le pasa algo a Remus no se lo perdonará nunca.

_Lunático_. Lo único puro que parece haber en su vida. El mismo que siempre hace los deberes, es el ojito derecho de los profesores y siempre les cubre cuando hacen alguna burrada_. 'Es imposible, profesor, estaban conmigo'. 'Me los llevé a la biblioteca después del almuerzo, profesora. No han podido ser ellos'_. Es único. Su Lunático.

Remus está en una de las habitaciones del piso superior de la casa de los gritos, y Sirius no hace más que pasearse de un lado al otro del hall, donde él y el resto de los Merodeadores esperan pacientemente (o no tanto) un ruido cualquiera que provenga del piso superior para transformarse de inmediato. Toma la decisión en apenas segundos. Es James quien le detiene a mitad de camino.

– Sirius, dijo que no nos acercásemos —le advierte. No se molesta en darse la vuelta—. Dijo que quería estar solo.

Vuelve lentamente la cabeza y le mira de reojo, con ojos azules llenos de furia _"pero yo quiero estar con él"_ y determinación. Termina de subir las escaleras sin una sola réplica más, ni de James (no esperaba esa respuesta) ni de Peter (le tiene demasiado miedo para decir nada).

Abre la puerta de la habitación y Remus le mira con las manos sobre el primer botón de su camisa. Le mira con esos ojos de desconcierto y tristeza que, aunque esté haciendo la peor de las travesuras, parecen los ojos de un niño pequeño que dice que _"nunca ha roto un plato"_.

– No deberías estar aquí, Sirius¿qué haces aquí?

Sirius apenas responde que _"aún no ha salido la luna. Me quedo contigo"_. Y Remus niega.

– No. No te quedas conmigo, Sirius. Vas a bajar ahora mismo al Hall con James y Peter y te vas a quedar con ellos. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

Sirius se acerca a él y _no pienso_ es lo que murmura antes de apartar las manos de Remus de los botones de su camisa para abrazarle estrechamente y con cuidado.

Ese abrazo siempre será recíproco.

Rodea la cintura de su licántropo y Lupin a su vez rodea su cuello y permanecen un rato así, abrazados sin más. Luego se separan y Sirius le besa en la frente.

Sus manos vuelan hacia los botones de la camisa de Remus y comienza a desabrocharla. El licántropo se sonroja, le aparta las manos y se aleja un par de pasos, temiendo que Sirius juegue con él como ha jugado con tantas chicas anteriormente. Le mira a los ojos y coloca sus manos sobre los botones de su camisa _"no juegues, Sirius"_ para comenzar a desabrocharla él mismo. Una cosa es que se desnude delante de Sirius (que no sería la primera vez) y otra muy distinta que sea Sirius quien le desnude (que definitivamente sí sería la primera vez).

– No juego, Lunático, no contigo.

Se acerca de nuevo y toma las manos de su lobito con las suyas. Besa el dorso de ambas con cariño y las deja a los costados de su cuerpo para poder volver a la carga.

La camisa queda colgando de sus hombros y Sirius la hace caer al suelo y acaricia una cicatriz que Remus tiene en el hombro derecho (el resultado de una de las tantas Lunas Llenas que ha sufrido en soledad) y se inclina y la besa suavemente, sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo, o por no haberlo hecho antes.

Cuando levanta la cabeza Sirius descubre que Remus le mira intensamente a los ojos con los suyos, tan límpidos y dorados como siempre, brillantes por razones desconocidas para él. Pero piensa que va a llorar.

– No me llores, Remus, por Merlín.

El licántropo le mira y asegura _"no voy a llorar, Sirius"_ y Sirius sonríe y _" así me gusta, Lunático" _se acerca a él y le besa la frente, le besa las mejillas, le besa la punta de la nariz y finalmente coloca sus labios sobre los de Lupin y se pierde en el beso sin dejar de repetir _"así me gusta"_, se pierde en todo el tiempo que ha deseado hacerlo y se pierde con sus manos en el pelo de Remus, empujándolo aún más hacia su boca y hundiéndose entre sus labios.

Y Remus sólo puede gemir mientras sus pantalones caen empujados por las fuertes manos de Sirius. El animago cubre con sus manos los muslos de Remus y se separa dándole un último y casto beso en los labios.

Le empuja hasta la cama y le hace sentarse en ella mientras él queda arrodillado delante y le quita zapatos y calcetines con una dulzura inexistente el resto del tiempo en Sirius. Le saca los pantalones y le levanta para quitarle los calzoncillos sin esfuerzo, rozando la piel y calando hasta los huesos en el proceso, para sacárselos también.

Y luego _"túmbate"_ es una orden seca. Remus obedece y Sirius se quita su propia camisa y se tumba junto a él, abrazándole y cerrando los ojos.

No los abre hasta que empieza a notar los cambios en Remus. No se transforma y la voz de Lupin es un susurro apenas audible cuando casi suplica sus últimas palabras _"hazlo, Sirius"_. Pero Sirius niega y le sigue abrazando el tiempo que dura la transformación.

No le importa que Remus le arañe. Sabe que le necesita y se queda con él. Sólo cuando su amigo es un lobo y ya no sufre tan intensamente los tirones de la piel, Sirius se permite transformarse y derramar una única lágrima entre el pelaje negro del enorme perro.

_Lunático_.

_**FIN**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Lo sé, una mierda, pero tenía ganas de escribir y ésto es lo que ha salido de mi cabecita, negada a actualizar alguno de los fics que tengo a medias. Lo siento por eso_

_Yeire_


End file.
